<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning for the Sun by JazzRaft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519842">Yearning for the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft'>JazzRaft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis doesn't mind what he has with Nyx. He'll even go so far to say he's happier than he's ever been with it. But as he sits there, watching Nyx sleep in the sun, he feels his heart yearn for even more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearning for the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A <a href="https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/614693097725640704/please-nyxnoct-for-number-4-napping-in-sunshine">prompt fill</a> for <a href="https://tina-nightray.tumblr.com/">tina-nightray</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s take five.”</p>
<p>“Again?” Noctis chuckled, incredulous.</p>
<p>“Not as young as I used to be,” Nyx puffed, dramatically dragging his weary body to the side of the arena. “You’ve been riding this old man too hard lately.”</p>
<p>“You’re not an old man, Nyx.”</p>
<p>“Well today, I feel it.”</p>
<p>Nyx collapsed against the stone steps of the arena, leaning back against his elbows and letting his sore legs stretch out beneath him. He tipped his head back and sighed in melodramatic agony up at the sky, as if the great glass towers of Insomnia above might see his plight through the open roof and shower him with relief. Noctis rolled his eyes, dispelling his engine blade back to the armiger as Nyx continued to malign the cruel beating he’d suffered at the hands of his tyrant prince.</p>
<p>“Thought you had more stamina than this,” Noct teased, bumping knees with Nyx as he sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“I may or may not have used it up on some wild little royal punk all weekend,” Nyx said, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Is that right?” Noctis said, airily. “Don’t know where you found the time for him while you were so busy screwing me.”</p>
<p>Nyx pressed the flat of his palm against Noct’s shoulder and gave him a weak shove. Evidently, he’d used up all his wit on him by the end of the weekend, too. Noctis smiled, and granted him the mercy of leaving him alone. Warp training today had been infinitely harder than the sinful activities they’d locked themselves away with over the weekend. In hindsight, they should have mutually agreed to take it a little easier on each other after all of that. But then, neither of them could really lay claim to being the most responsible people – at least not when it came to training techniques.</p>
<p>Noct found a kindred spirit of reckless abandon in Nyx when it came to battle tactics. Gladio indulged him his ill-advised inspirations involving shield surfing and sword tossing, but when it came to magic and warping, Noctis felt most understood by Nyx. The possibilities for magical applications were limitless once he got the Glaive’s most infamous troublemaker in the arena. Little did he know those possibilities would also end up extending to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Next weekend, I’m just taking you out for dinner and a nice nap afterwards,” Nyx breathed out on a long exhale.</p>
<p>“You would have had me with that <em>this</em> weekend,” Noctis laughed.</p>
<p>“I know, but I still got to have you just the way I wanted you.”</p>
<p>Nyx’s hand rubbed absently along Noct’s thigh, heating over the just-cooled marks his fingerprints had left pressed into his skin. His touch may have been scandalous, making Noct’s flesh prickle with the carnality of its memory, but his smile was soft with fondness. Noctis smiled back, resisting his baser impulse to swing a leg over his hips and kiss the just barely caught breath right out of him again. He could just as easily content himself with watching Nyx doze in the sunlight, as he lay his head back and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>This was all still fairly new by most relationships’ standards – if they could even qualify what they were doing as “a relationship.” It shouldn’t have been any kind of –ship, ever. Nyx should have just been his tutor, honored to guide the future king through the potential of his powers. And Noct should have known better than to make his attraction to him so obvious – but then, he’d always been a failure when it came to the fine art of subtlety (Ignis said so). He knew how much trouble Nyx could get into for reciprocating, for following him this far when Noct beckoned him…</p>
<p>But Nyx knew well enough, too. He told him that often, as his lips seared against the scar on Noct’s back. He reminded Noct how this was a two-way street, every time he gripped his hips in his rough, warm hands. He told him most often of all that he just did not care about the consequences, every time he tugged Noct’s chin up to silence his doubts beneath the vows of his mouth.</p>
<p>Nyx understood Noct’s appetite for intimacy even better than his wanton madness for warp-based acrobatics. And for a while, Noct told himself that was all it was. Just sex. Just really good sex. Just some mutually assured catharsis after the mandatory practice. It might have been the most dangerous thing he’d ever done, but it was also where Noct felt the safest he’d ever been. During some of those stolen, secret nights downtown, where Nyx’s name beat from his lips like a pulse, he felt like he might actually belong.</p>
<p>Watching Nyx now, forehead smooth and jaw relaxed beneath the buttery whorls of sunlight, Noctis felt like he could be so much more to him. He trusted Nyx, though the world at large would see how he earned it as vile and dishonorable if it was ever found out. No matter how much Noct protested, he knew how this worked. He knew how it would end. In spite of innocuous little moments, just like this one, that defined how Noct felt just as viscerally as the ones in his bedroom did.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just lust. Not for him, not anymore. There were moments, in-between, that he coveted more sinfully than any of the ways he let Nyx touch him after dark. There were the times Nyx was waiting in the Kingsglaive arena with a cardboard carrier of coffee cups, one made to Noct’s very specific tastes that no one usually had the patience to get just right. There were the times Nyx deftly wrapped Noct’s bruised wrist in bandages, gently winding around and around with careful murmurs asking if he was hurting him. There was the way Nyx’s eyelids fell at half-mast every time he made Noctis laugh, his grin satisfied by just the sound alone.</p>
<p>Noctis nibbled his bottom lip, eyes tracing the profile of his face. His tawny Galahdian skin was a safe place for Noct to rest his head, tucked beneath Nyx’s chin. The little black marks beneath his eyes, points on a map to his life that Noct wanted to follow to the end. The braids of his hair were ties Noct wanted to use to bind himself to him until the day Nyx decided to cut him free. He felt his throat tighten, swallowing around the yearning that fought to open from his chest. He didn’t know if Nyx felt the same. He didn’t know if, behind his sun-kissed eyes, he dreamed of Noct as much as Noct did of him.</p>
<p>Tentatively, Noctis leaned over him, levering himself forward to press a chaste kiss against his lips. He tasted the salt of his sweat and the dust of the battlefield in the chapped crags of his mouth. He tasted the warmth of the sun dripping golden against his mouth, drowsily kissing him back. Nyx’s hand scooped through the back of Noct’s hair, gratified by the touch of his lips.</p>
<p>“Mm, what’s that for?” Nyx asked, giving Noct’s hair the gentlest tug to break the space he needed to speak.</p>
<p>“For you,” Noctis murmured like a prayer. Then, as more of a plea, “For us?”</p>
<p>It was a risk, he knew that. But he’d known that falling into bed with him was a risk too, and he did that anyway. Maybe there wasn’t an “us.” Maybe that was trying too hard to define themselves to a word that was just too small to hold what they were. Maybe it wouldn’t mean the same thing to Nyx as it did to him, but Noct thought he could be okay with that. He would make himself be, if that were the case. Because he wasn’t ready to give up Nyx for a feeling he might not want to give back. He could pretend if he had to, if it meant he had a safe place to land on those torrid nights when he didn’t want to go home.</p>
<p>Nyx’s fingers firmed in his hair, pressing him back down into his kiss beneath the burning summer sun. Noct submit to it with a small sound of consent, begging for it not to be the last one he’d ever get from him. When Nyx pulled away again, he was smiling, open and honest. His eyelids drooped down sleepily, but his gaze was wide awake.</p>
<p>“For us,” he promised.</p>
<p>And Noctis knew in that moment he would never be more understood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The boys are still feeling sultry this week, but now they're sultry AND in love, as they always should be!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>